


newt's six poem backwards love story

by mountainlaurels (orphan_account)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mountainlaurels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my stupid attempt at poetry basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	newt's six poem backwards love story

**Author's Note:**

> this is from tdc to tmr so it's backwards i guess.

1.

pull the trigger

watch me fall

i told you not to save me,

maybe i didn't mean it.

pull the trigger

watch me smile

they say you can't bring anything

but i know i'll bring the memories of you

please tommy, please.

you pull the trigger

i let go.

 

2.

empty threats

staccato breaths

why won't anyone listen,

why won't anyone agree?

i'm meant to die but no one sees

this is the bloody truth of the root:

i'm doomed.

i knew it when i threw myself off that wall.

i didn't need some scientist to tell me in a hall.

 

3.

the virus is called the flare

and i'm caught in it like a snare

something is eating at my brain

tommy, i'm going insane.

i can't be saved.

don't try to save me.

 

4.

i'm going to fight it.

tommy, i'm going to fight.

i know something's not right.

sometimes, i feel like i'm in a nightmare and i'm never gonna wake up.

but tommy, i'm going to fight this for you.

 

5.

i know i'm your friend now.

bloody hell, i knew it since you brought minho and alby back from the maze alive.

tommy, can i tell you?

i never meant to,

but i think i'm in love

and you know with who.

 

6.

tommy, we need more of what you have

and i knew you were gonna be a runner

the maze walls are high

but we'll still be looking up at the same sky

tommy, just don't forget to come running back to me

okay?

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know why i wrote this, but i was sad and before i knew it, i was typing the words.  
> i also have another fic going on, but i needed to back up a sec.


End file.
